This project is concerned with mechanisms of production and control of extrinsic (i.e., saliva) and intrinsic (e.g., serum salivary isoamylase) salivary gland products. Human and animal (primarily parotid) saliva chemical constituents and mechanisms are evaluated as related to health, disease and physiological state. Parotid salivary flow rate, protein content and enzymes (particularly lysozyme and amylase) are evaluated in normals and selected disorders. The intrinsic secretion of salivary isoamylase in serum of cystic fibrosis of the pancreas is being studied. Diagnostic application and an understanding of the mechanisms of hyperamylasemia are being sought.